


Teenage Dream

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: After the aftermath of Lincoln's death Fitz and Simmons decide to call their parents together in Scotland to tell them about their growing relationship.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Jemma Simmons's Father & Jemma Simmons's Mother, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Leo Fitz's Mother, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea at 1am so yea lol

Fitz knocked on the door lightly and then took a step back to Simmons, lacing his hand through hers. Slowly the footsteps from behind the door became louder as the door quickly opened

“Leo! What are you doing out here in the dark! Gosh it’s been ages! Come in, Come in! You to Jemma! It’s been too long!” Fitz’ mother quickly retreated inside to head to the kitchen leaving behind two bewildered scientists,

“Wha-why didn’t she notice?” Fitz quested lifting up their hands in frustration

“I don’t know Fitz, maybe she just didn’t see. My parents are here so maybe they’ll figure it out.”

“Right, yea, ok,” Fitz gave Jemma’s hand a tight squeeze before following her inside and closing the door behind them with his free hand.

“Jemma! Oh is that you darling!” Simmons’ mom ran up to her and engulfed her in a tight hug while her father went up to Fitz and gave him a handshake and a slap on the back,

“Good to see you son!”

“You too sir, it’s been awhile.”

“Oh please, call me James. I've known you... what, eight years?”

“Yes Sir, oh um, I mean James, I believe so.”

“Honey, stop torturing the poor boy, I’m sure he and Jemma have better stuff to do.” Fitz and Simmons shared a look and Fitz gulped,

“Um, mum… ‘Better stuff to do?’ What do you mean?” Just then Ms. Fitz walked into the room carrying a large tray off tea and biscuits,

“Come on, into the living room, we have stuff to discuss.”

“We do?” FitzSimmons spoke simultaneously before sharing another worried look and moving to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So how’s work? Shield and all that jazz?” Allie asked, setting down the tray on the table in the center of the room before sitting down on a comfortable chair. Simmons’ parents took the couch so Jemma was forced to take the other chair while Fitz sat on the floor next to her.

“Um, yea, no work is-it’s uh- good, work is good” Simmons spit out, her heart beat picking up as Fitz leaned against her legs. “S-Sorry that we haven’t called, or sent letters, or visited, it’s just that we have been so busy with the uh- newcomers.”

“Newcomers?” Elaine asked, “Do tell…”

“Well uh-“ Fitz started, “Some new...people… have joined the team. Um.. Joey, he’s one and uh… Yo-Yo. But we also have lost some people like Bobbie, and Hunter and uh Lincoln.” 

“Oh sweety, we are so sorry to hear that,” Allie responded. “We know that this job hasn’t been easy for the two of you.”

“You do?” FitzSimmons said at the same time.

“Yes, your leader, Phil, he sent us letters a couple of days ago, telling us what you’ve been through.”

“Yea,” Elaine added, “He also sent us a flash drive of some photos and videos of you guys.”

“Photos?”

“Videos?”

“Do you- do you mind if we could just be excused for a second?” Fitz squeaked out in a voice that only appeard when he was deathly nervous. He jumped up and grabbed Simmons hand, pulling her along with him to the kitchen.

“Fitz…What videos and photos do they have?”

“Haha funny story actually, see I thought I eras-”

“You didn’t erase the footage from the lab!” Simmons shout-whispered

“No, see I did, but I forgot that since I designed the security feed, the director, being Coulson, gets sent a copy of everything, even if it’s deleted.

“So he has the footage of us kissing in the lab.”

“Which means that he probably sent them to our parents…” They both shuddered.

“Do you think they’ve watched what's on the drive?”

“I don’t know, we’ll have to wait to s-”

“Leo! Jemma! Come see what's on the flash drive with us!” James shouted, causing their faces to grow even paler.

Fitz and Simmons popped out from the kitchen, there minds slowly turning to find a way to get out of this

“Um, actually dad,” Simmons spoke, “We are really tired, the uh, flight was very long and we haven’t gotten much sleep in the past couple of days.”

“Really, you too Leo?” He nodded his head frantically, taking a small step back “Aw, that’s a shame.” James stood up and offered his hand to his wife.

“Well darling, let us show you to your room,” Allie suggested

“Oh, no, no thank you. If it’s alright with you guys I’m going to stay in Fitz’ room, both of our stuff is in one suitcase so it would be a hassle to split it up.”

“Oh.” Elaine looked at Allie and James and then nodded her head, “Sure sweety, if that would make everything easier.” Jemma smiled and went over to her parents to hug them good night while Fitz went to get the luggage that was still outside.

Both of them quickly wound up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room. Opening it, Fitz took in a big sniff, “Wow, it’s been years since I was last here.”

“Yea me too, although I never actually stayed in your room, so this will be the first.”

“You think they’ll realize that they didn’t offer us another mattress?” He asked, setting down the suitcase and moving over to sit on his old bed.

“I doubt it, they probably will be too wound up watching that flash drive” 

“Yea, right well,” The tip of his ears turned red as he remembered what was on the flash drive, “Best get to bed before they come up screaming their heads off.”

“Right.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly midnight when they finally got through all of the photos and videos from the flash drive Coulson had given them.

“I don’t know why but I expected there to be more than that.” Allie commented, standing up and stretching her legs to go retrieve the flash drive from her laptop.

“Yea, me as well…” James responded, “Almost as if there was something missing. I can just feel it.”

“Me too, there weren't a lot of photos of Leo and Jemma together, was there?”

“No, I don’t believe so. Nothing besides the one of them in that weird white room.” Allie answered

“How weird,”

“Oh deary me!” Allie screeched, “I forgot to give Leo and Jemma an extra mattress and some blankets. Leo is probably freezing his bum off on the floor.”

“Or not…” Elaine said, her eyes wandering to the flash drive, “I think I know what was missing.”

The parents made their way up to the second floor and to the room Fitz and Simmons were staying in. Casually, Allie knocked on the door, and when there was no answer she opened it ever so quietly.

She let out a small gasp as she peaked her head in, causing Allie to look too. When she squealed, James fit his head through as well.

“Oh. My. Lord” James spoke. He was immediately met with a rally oh “shhhhs” as they all went back to watching their children.

Fitz had his back to the wall and his left arm draped over Jemma, meeting her hand as she had her back to his chest. Quickly Elaine took out her phone and snapped a photo, forgetting that her flash was on, the whole room lit up for a second before going back to its normal state. Fitz flinched at this and gently nuzzled his nose into Simmons’ neck as she unconsciously pulled him closer.

“One moment,” Elaine slipped away and quickly made her way over to the office where she silently printed out the photo she had taken and ran back to where the other parents were. Tiptoeing she made her way into the room and laid the photo down on the nightstand next to the bed where Fitz and Simmons were sleeping. The parents left the room and went their separate ways, vowing to discuss this in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fitz felt a slight pain in his ribs, he mumbled something and shrugged it off, falling back into his sleepy state. It didn’t last long before he felt it again and he was forced to open his eyes.

“What Simmons.”

“Rise and shine!” She leaned up and planted a small kiss to his nose, Fitz recoiled at the action.

“Jemma Simmons, every the early riser. How long have you been up?” He asked, pulling the covers over his face to block the light.

“Oh I don’t know… Maybe long enough to notice THIS!” She shoved the covers off his face and replaced it with a piece of paper.

“What the-“ He grabbed the paper, sitting up in the bed, “Simmons, what the hell is this?”

“My mom likes to take photos for her scrapbooks, I didn’t know she had one of us…”

“Do you realize how creepy that is?” He asked, an uncomfortable chuckle making its way out of his mouth. 

“Yep.” Suddenly the door burst open and Jemma’s mom’s head poked through

“Rise and shine sleepy heads! Pancakes downstairs!” Fitz fell back to bed, embarrassment taking over,

“Bloody Hell.”


End file.
